Constitution of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic
Transcript Constitution of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic PREAMBLE The creation of the first United Kerissian Socialist Republic in 2596 overthrew capitalist and landowner rule, broke the fetters of oppression, established the dictatorship of the proletariat, and created the Socialist Kerissian state, a new type of state, the basic instrument for defending the gains of the revolution and for building socialism and communism. Humanity thereby began the epoch-making turn from capitalism to socialism. The rebirth of the UKSR in 2855 consolidated the influence and international standing of the Socialist Kerissian state, and created new opportunities for growth of the forces of socialism, national liberation, democracy, and peace throughout the world. Continuing their creative endeavors, the workers of Keris hereby re-establish the United Kerissian Socialist Republic, to stand as a beacon of liberation from the forces of feudalism and capitalism throughout Terra. The workers of Keris hereby affirm the principle, the social structure and policy of the UKSR, and define the rights, freedoms and obligations of citizens, and the principles of the organisation of the socialist state of the whole people, and its aims, and proclaim these in this Constitution. I. Social and Political System of the UKSR Article 1. The United Kerissian Socialist Republic is a socialist state of the working people, expressing the will and interests of the workers, peasants, and intelligentsia, the working people of all the nations and nationalities of the country. Article 2. All power in the UKSR belongs to the people. Article 3. The leading and guiding force of the Socialist Kerissian society and the nucleus of its political system, of all state organisations and public organisations, is the Kerissian Central Communist Party. The KCCP exists for the people and serves the people. Article 4. The foundation of the economic system of the UKSR is socialist ownership of the means of production in the form of state property (belonging to all the people), and collective farm-and-co-operative property. Socialist ownership also embraces the property of trade unions and other public organisations which they require to carry out their purposes under these rules. The state protects socialist property and provides conditions for its growth. No one has the right to use socialist property for person gain or other selfish ends. Article 5. The supreme goal of social production under socialism is the fullest possible satisfaction of the people's growing material, and cultural and intellectual requirements. II. The Federal State Structure of the UKSR Article 6. The United Kerissian Socialist Republic is an integral, federal, multinational state formed on the principle of socialist federalism as a result of the free self-determination of nations and the voluntary association of equal Socialist Republics. Article 7. Only nations on the continent of Keris (Trigunia, Kizenia, Dolgava, Egelion) may join the UKSR. Article 8. Each Union Republic shall retain the right to freely secede from the UKSR. Article 9. An Autonomous Socialist Republic is a constituent part of a Union Republic. In spheres not within the jurisdiction of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic and the Union Republic, an Autonomous Socialist Republic shall deal independently with matters within its jurisdiction. An autonomous Republic shall have its own Constitution conforming to the Constitutions of the UKSR and the Union Republic with the specific features of the Autonomous Republic being taken into account. III. Central State Bodies of the UKSR Article 10. The supreme governing body of the Union is the Supreme People's Assembly, with 100 deputies elected through free, secret, and equal universal suffrage, with an equal number from each Union Republic. Article 11. The Supreme People's Assembly is presided over by the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly, consisting of one member per Union Republic. Article 12. The President of the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly, elected by the Assembly, shall act as the Head of State of the UKSR. Article 13. The Council of Ministers of the UKSR is the highest executive and administrative body of state authority of the UKSR. Article 14. The Council of Ministers is presided over by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers, who shall act as the Head of Government of the UKSR. Article 15. The supreme court of the UKSR is the Supreme People's Tribunal, with the role of overseeing the implementation of Union legislation. IV. Foreign Affairs and the Defense of the Socialist Motherland Article 16. The armed forces of the Union Republics are merged into the Armed Forces of the UKSR. Article 17. The President of the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly exercises the role of Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the UKSR. Article 18. The foreign policy of the UKSR is aimed at ensuring international conditions favourable for building communism in the UKSR and Terra, consolidating the positions of world socialism, supporting the struggle of peoples for national liberation and social progress, ending imperialism and colonialism, and the eventual achievement of a World Revolution. Article 19. The UKSR, as vanguard for Terran socialism, promotes and strengthens friendship, co-operation, and comradely mutual assistance with other socialist countries on the basis of the principle of socialist internationalism, and actively supports all proletarian revolutions and those bourgeois revolutions that are fought against neo-feudalism. Article 20. The UKSR has legal personality, and as such it may enter agreements and treaties with third parties on its own; Union Republics may enter treaties and international agreements as long as they do not conflict with the constitution of the UKSR or their own constitutions. V. The Flag, Anthem, and Capital of the UKSR Article 21. The flag of the UKSR is http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080726125117/particracy/images/0/01/Kerissian_flag_1.svg Article 22. The State Anthem of the UKSR is confirmed by the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly . Article 23. The capital of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic is the city of Rodshyadam (Chadonia, Trigunia). Category:Treaties